There have been developed various coating compositions such as powder-coating, water-born coating, UV-curable-coating, and high-solid coating compositions, among which UV-curable coating compositions have been widely employed. However, a typical UV-curable composition contains a large quantity, e.g., 45 to 60% by weight of a volatile organic solvent, and when used for spray coating, dip coating, flow coating or spin coating, it causes air pollution, worker's health problem, deformation of the coated substrate, and ineffective energy use.
Thus, there has been a need to develop an environment-friendly UV-curable composition which can minimize problems earned by the use of volatile organic compounds.